


Marry Me, Please!

by kattorina



Series: SakuAtsu AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Childhood Memories, Cute, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pharmacist Sakusa, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Requited Love, Wedding Fluff, baby atsumu, child atsumu, i suck at english so bear with it pls, i tried im sorry if this sucks, im crying for atsumu, softie sakusa, teen sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattorina/pseuds/kattorina
Summary: Child Atsumu follows Teen Sakusa whenever he sees him since “he’s so pwetty” and “he wants to mwarry him”.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828621
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	Marry Me, Please!

Sakusa woke up to the sound of the trucks of their new neighbor moving next door. He went to his window and saw a family with twins. Their father is talking to the truck owner while the twins ran to their new home with their mother tailing after them. 

Sakusa heard his mother knocking on his door telling him to wake up or he’ll be late for school. He replied with “yes, I’m already awake” and start on grooming himself. He came down after and went straight to the kitchen for breakfast.

He kissed and bid his mother goodbye and wore his shoes. As he went out of his home and to his bike, he saw a car passing by and the twins are inside it with their mother, and went to school.

He parked his bike to the stand and locked it. When he was about to enter his building, he saw their neighbor talking with a teacher and the twins holding on to the teacher. ‘ _Oh, i guess they would be schooling here_ ’ Sakusa thought to himself as he changed into his indoor shoes.

During his break, he saw that it’s dismissal for kindergarten. Sakusa noticed that the twins are running towards their mom and kissed her cheeks, which Sakusa found cute and sweet. The bell rang meaning that the break is over. Sakusa stood up to his spot and dust of the dirt as he walk back to his next class as a pair of eyes follows him silently.

The next day happens the same as the day before. Sakusa wakes up and fix himself and went to school. He saw the twins at the entrance again and their mother was talking to their teacher. As Sakusa is changing his shoes, he felt that someone is staring at his back and when he looked back he saw one of the twins looking at him. When he caught his stare, the child wave at him and he waved back. 

This interaction happens everyday until the weekend comes.

Sakusa is gardening their plants when he noticed two heads hiding in his neighbors bushes. Sakusa walked to it and saw that it’s the twins. He didn’t get the chance to talk to them when his mother suddenly called for him to buy some ingredients as someone will be joining their dinner tonight.

Dinner comes with the dining table full of food and the doorbell rang.

“Kiyoomi-kun, can you greet the guest? I’m gonna change into neat clothes first” his mother asked and trotted to her room as Sakusa went to the door.

“Good Evening, Welcome to Sakusa Household” he greeted as he saw their neighbor.

“Good Evening to you too Sakusa-kun, I hope we didn’t bother you for tonight” the mother replied with the twins behind her back. Sakusa lead them to the kitchen and saw his mother walked towards them and greeted. 

“Oh Sakusa-san we brought dessert as a thank you for this wonderful dinner” the mother offered a box with cake inside it. They introduced to each other, ate and talked through out the dinner as the twins kept on looking at Kiyoomi. 

After the dinner, the adults went to the living room and talked as Kiyoomi was left on washing the dishes. A hand suddenly grabbed his shirt. When he looked to see who it is, he saw one of the twins. He stopped and stared back at the child.

“Yes?” Kiyoomi asked the child as he dried his hands with a towel.

“You’re pwetty” 

“W-what?”

“I said you’re so pwetty” the child said as he stared at Kiyoomi.

“What’s your name?” Kiyoomi asked as he squat down to the child’s level.

“I’m Atsumu!” The child or Atsumu replied gleefully. Kiyoomi can see sparkles in his eyes. “What’s your nwame?” Atsumu asked as he touch his hand. “I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi” Kiyoomi replied and smiled at him which made Atsumu grin.

“Pwease mwarry me!!” Atsumu blurted out at Kiyoomi who was shunned by the sparkle in Atsumu’s eyes. Kiyoomi, who was shocked by this, chuckles and pat him in the head. “We can’t” 

“bwut why?” atsumu whined “you’re still young” Kiyoomi said as he stood up to start washing dishes. “So when I gwow up, I can mwarry you?” Atsumu asked with hope in his eyes. 

“Maybe” Kiyoomi said and smiled to himself as he do his chore.

  
.

  
After a few months where Atsumu keeps on following and proposing to Sakusa whenever he sees him, Sakusa graduted middle school which means he would change his school and wouldn’t be able to see the twins anymore. 

In his graduation, he saw his mother at the gate with their neighbors, Miya-san and the twins. Atsumu saw him and ran into him with a flower in his hand and hugged his legs. 

“Kiyoomi!! I got you a fwower!!” he wave it to him to which Kiyoomi accepted it.

Kiyoomi held Atsumu’s hand and walked to where his mother and Miya-san are. “Congratulations, Kiyoomi” his mother said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I wanna kiss kiyoomi too!!” “Me too!” Atsumu and Osamu suddenly said which made their mother laugh.

“You don’t need to do it Kiyoomi-kun” Miya-san said and told the twins off. 

“It’s fine Miya-san” Kiyoomi stated as he bended down to Atsumu and Osamu to which both of them kissed him in the cheek. After that, they went to some restaurant to celebrate Kiyoomi’s graduation.

  
.

  
Soon, Kiyoomi started high school and the twins started their elementary school also. Every weekend the twins always visits their household especially Atsumu. Until one day, Osamu got so sick that he needed to go to the hospital. Miya-san and her husband switch on taking care of Osamu, but during the day her husband has to work so she ended up leaving Atsumu to the Sakusa Household to which Kiyoomi’s mother agreed and is fine on taking care of Atsumu for awhile. Miya-san thanked her and leave her some money for Atsumu but Sakusa-san refused and said it’s fine.

Atsumu on the other hand is crying and sad and missing his brother. Kiyoomi comforted him until he was grinning again. They played inside Kiyoomi’s room and fell asleep until Miya-san came to get Atsumu. 

“Thank you so much for taking care of Atsumu, Sakusa-san and Kiyoomi-kun” Miya-san said as she gave them desserts and picked up a sleeping Atsumu. 

"It’s alright Miya-san, your family is always welcome here anytime, and thank you for this, though you don’t need to” Sakusa-san said as they bid goodnight to them and walked in to their house.

The next day came and Atsumu was already at their house, who is beside him and staring at his face, when Kiyoomi woke up

“Good morning Kiyoomi!” Atsumu greeted and grinned at him. Kiyoomi patted his head and greeted back “Good morning tsumu” and sat up at his bed. 

“Auntie said that breakfast is ready and told me to wake you up!”

“Okay, tell mom I’m coming” 

With that, Atsumu went back to the kitchen and sat at the dining. Kiyoomi went to the washroom first to splash himself awake and went to join his mother and Atsumu. After breakfast, the two went to Kiyoomi’s bedroom to play while his mother tidied up their house and went on grocery shopping after. 

“Omi-omi let’s play house! I’ll be your hubby and you will be my wifey!” Atsumu said cheerfully “And teddy will be our baby!” said Atsumu as he grabbed his teddy. Kiyoomi played with him and acted as his wife.

“Wait, omi-omi!!” 

Kiyoomi got confused on this as Atsumu pulled his blanket and put it on Kiyoomi’s head “Yes?”

“We forgot to do a wedding, omi-omi!” 

He laughed at this. “Alright then” Kiyoomi said as he faced and watch Atsumu play with his teddy who is their ‘priest’ and acted out.

“Do you take omi-omi as your wifey?” Atsumu said with deep voice and said “I do!”

“Do you take tsum-tsum as your hubby?” 

“I do” 

“You may now kiss the bride!” Atsumu faced Kiyoomi after he acted as the teddy ‘priest’.

“Omi-omi! I’m gonna kiss you now! so close your eyes!” Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi followed and face his cheek for Atsumu to kiss. They played house until Atsumu got tired and fell asleep. Kiyoomi put Atsumu on his bed as he went down to get a glass of water. While drinking, he heard someone and saw Atsumu at the kitchen entrance holding his teddy and rubbing his eyes.

“Omi-omi, let’s sleep together” Atsumu said sleepily and then yawned. Kiyoomi pick him up as and hugged him. “Back to sleep now tsumu” Kiyoomi hummed and patted his back and went back to his room to sleep together. 

After a few hours, Miya-san came to take Atsumu. When they went to Kiyoomi’s room and saw them sleeping Sakusa-san suggested that he can pick Atsumu up tomorrow so she should take some rest since she looks like she needed it. Miya-san thanked her and decided to leave Atsumu for the night at the Sakusa household.

Morning came and Miya-san is already at their house as Kiyoomi walked towards the kitchen with Atsumu holding on to him. They greeted each other good morning’s and started to eat breakfast. They were informed that Osamu will be discharge later so they can take Atsumu with them. Miya-san apologized and thanked them for taking care of Atsumu while she was aiding Osamu.

  
.

  
Atsumu is now in high school and is graduating and aiming to be a pro volleyball player while Kiyoomi is working as a pharmacist. The two still kept on touch but ever since Kiyoomi got the job he became busier and busier which results into no communication unless when they saw each other.

Atsumu still likes Sakusa and is planninng on asking him to be his boyfriend on his graduation. He doesn’t know if Sakusa knows it but he bet he does since he’s open with his feelings to him. He invited Sakusa to his and Osamu’s graduation. Sakusa accepted it so he can make it up to Atsumu.

Graduation Day comes and Atsumu, who is with his brother, saw his mother with Sakusa-san but no Kiyoomi in sight.

“Auntie, where’s Kiyoomi?” Atsumu asked as sadness started creeping up his features “He had a morning shift, so he said he’ll catch up later at the restaurant” Sakusa-san patted his back as they went to the car and went to the restaurant. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kiyoomi is still nowhere in sight. When they started eating, Kiyoomi is still nowhere in sight. When they finished, he is still nowhere in sight. Atsumu sighed heavily at this to which his mother noticed.

“Don’t worry tsum-tsum, Kiyoomi will come” his mother tried to lift his spirits up. They were already outside the restaurant when they saw Kiyoomi panting. 

“Kiyoomi, there you are! Atsumu kept on waiting for you, you should talk to him!” Sakusa-san scolded Kiyoomi for being late. “I’m sorry, my car broke down so I commuted and the tow truck took a long time so sorry” Kiyoomi explained and walked to Atsumu.

“Congratulations, tsumu” Kiyoomi said as he gave him a small bouquet and a gift. 

“Okay I’ll leave you two to celebrate, we’re going home now. Have a good night Kiyoomi and take care of Atsumu for me, hm? He’s still a baby.” Miya-san teased “Mom! I’m not a child anymore!” Atsumu whined as he blushed at his mother’s effective teasing.

“Of course, Miya-san. You can count one me” Kiyoomi joined and teased Atsumu.

The two were left alone. They walk down the street and went to the park when they saw it. “Oh wait here, I’m gonna by ice cream, what flavor do you want?” Kiyoomi asked “Chocolate” Atsumu replied and sitted at one of the benches while Kiyoomi ordered ice cream. Sakusa went back and gave him his ice cream.

“So what are you gonna aim for college?” Sakusa asked as he ate his ice cream. 

“I’m gonna go pro, so cheer for omi-omi!”

“I’ll cheer for you if you give me the best seat” 

“Of course! I’ll get you the best seat so cheer for me, omi-kun!” Atsumu gleefully said as they finished down their ice cream. They talked and asked each other about themselves. Until Atsumu brought up the topic of him when he was a child.

“So omi, do you remember when I propose to you multiple times when i was— i think 5 or 6?” 

“Yeah, you were so persistent until your mother knew about this and scolded you about it” Sakusa laughed which sounded music to Atsumu’s ears.

“Yeah about it...” Atsumu suddenly became shy which Sakusa noticed. 

“What about it?” 

“Do you... maybe — no, want to be my... uhm —” Atsumu stuttered as his eyes looked everywhere just not to meet Sakusa’s eyes. 

“Boyfriend?” Sakusa cutted off.

“Yeah... that is if you want to — I mean you don’t need to say yes — no, I mean-“ 

Sakusa shut him off with a hug “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend” with tears stinging his eyes.

“Are you sure omi? I mean I want to but I don’t want you to force yourself on me” Atsumu blabbered but Sakusa tightened his hug and whispered “Yes, of course unless you don’t want to” 

Atsumu suddenly hugged back and buried his head to Sakusa’s neck “No, I want to! Thank you! This is the best graduation gift ever!” 

“Oh about the gift, open the one I gave you when you get home, hm?” 

Sakusa patted his signaling to let go, even though Atsumu doesn’t want to but he let go and face him with a grin.

“I like — no, I love you, Kiyoomi!” Atsumu confessed with a grin that is so big he thinks it will rip his face. Kiyoomi blushed at this and mumbled “Y-yeah... I love you too...”

“Come again?” Atsumu asked even though he heard it but he wants to tease him a bit.

“I said me too” 

“Me too what?” Atsumu teased. Kiyoomi’s blush reddened at this

“I love you too, dumbass”

Soon, they went home. Atsumu practically ran to his room so he can open his gift from kiyoomi. When he opened it he saw a box and inside it is a ring and a note saying ‘ _Hey, Congratulations on your graduation! xoxo_ ”. Atsumu looked at the ring and observed it. It was a normal white gold ring bond and has something carved inside. ‘ _Kiyoomi_ ’ it says. 

‘ _Maybe he was gonna confess to me today too_ ’ Atsumu thought to himself as he wore the ring which is a perfect fit. 

“I should buy a chain tomorrow so I can always wear this whenever I have a game” Atsumu stared at the ring before putting it back to the box with the letter and put it inside his bedside drawer.

  
.

  
Years later, Atsumu became a pro volleyball player. He and Sakusa have been together since he graduated. Atsumu looked at the ticket on his hand, a ticket for his game next week, which he plans on giving it to Sakusa. He took the box out of the drawer and saw 2 boxes, one was from Sakusa and one for him.

He texted Sakusa that he will visit him at his office to give him something. Kiyoomi replied with ‘ _yeah, go ahead but bring me snacks, I'm kinda hungry_ ’. Atsumu went to Kiyoomi’s favorite shop and bought his favorite snacks and went to his office.

“Hello, Sakusa Kiyoomi please” Atsumu said to the receptionist to which they ring to Sakusa. “You can come in, he said” the receptionist said. Atsumu thanked her and went to Sakusa’s room. 

“Knock knock, your order’s here!” Atsumu strutted to Sakusa as he dropped the snacks at his table.

“Yo, so what is it?” Kiyoomi asked as he took and ate his snacks “No hello omi-kun?” Atsumu said and pretended to be hurt while he sat down in front of Sakusa. 

“Say ‘I missed you’ first omi-omi” 

“Okay I missed you”

“How ‘sweet’ omi-kun! hmph!”

“So what is it?” Sakusa asked “You really don’t love me omi-omi!” 

Sakusa stood up and walked to where Atsumu is and said “Hello, love” then kissed his cheek and walked back to his seat. Atsumu, who is stunned by this, was speechless.

“Omi-kun! You gotta warn me if you’re gonna do that! or else my heart won’t make it!” Atsumu blushed at his lover’s sudden affection. “So what’s the thing you‘re going to give me?” Sakusa asked.

“Oh I got you a ticket at my game next week! and it’s the best seat!” Atsumu gave him the ticket.

“What time is your game?” 

“2pm but you gotta be there 30 mins before so you wouldn’t miss my warm ups” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows. “Shut up, just go after we finished the snacks, I got some work to do” Sakusa hid the ticket at his drawer and ate with Atsumu.

  
.

  
The date of the game soon came. Atsumu is at the court, warming up with his teammates, and kept on checking at Sakusa’s reserved seat. After a few minutes, he saw Sakusa on his way to his seat, their eyes met so Sakusa waved at him. Atsumu pulled out his necklace where the ring Kiyoomi gave him on his graduation day and show it to him. Sakusa saw this and you can see a slight blush forming in his cheeks. 

Players are already called and warm ups are done. The game starts with their team and Atsumu to serve first. Atsumu counted his steps as he go to serve while doing his routine which is kissing the ring.

Long story short, the game ended with Atsumu’s team winning. After they bowed and shook hands with the other team, Atsumu ran to his coach and asked for the box he made him hold onto and thanked him for it.

“Good luck, Atsumu” his coach said “Thanks coach!”

Atsumu jogged to where Sakusa is “Congrats, tsumu!” Sakusa said as he smiled and patted him at the head. 

“Wait omi-kun” 

Suddenly Atsumu knelt down which stole the attention of audience and also the players. “Oho, what is this? Miya Atsumu is kneeling!” one of Atsumu’s teammate commented. People gathered and whispered at this.

“What the heck are you doing Atsumu, stand up!” Sakusa tried to pull Atsumu up but failed.

“Wait omi-kun, I have something to say...” Atsumu prepared the ring and hold onto it.

“I know I may not be the best boyfriend and husband-to-be, but I love you just as much as I love and like you ever since I was a kid, so...” Atsumu opened the box and stared up at Sakusa with love and hope filled his eyes.

“Will you marry me and be with me for the rest of your life, Sakusa Kiyoomi?” 

People who gathered around them and also the camera crew who caught this and showed it on the screen so people can see them also are chanting yes and screaming at them to say yes.

Sakusa tears up at this and picked something out of his pocket and kneeled with Atsumu who got confused with his actions. And there Sakusa, who is also holding a ring, is crying with a smile. People screamed at this.

“Of course, dumbass. So will you marry me also, Miya Atsumu?”


End file.
